


An Uncontrollable Urge

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, American Football, Bullying, Dating, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identity, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: Teen Thor having trouble controlling lightning and thunder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassment

The first time it happened, it was after a summer marching band practice when they were putting away their instruments. Thor lifted his bass drum off the grass and back onto his shoulders when he saw Barnes, the first trombone, talking up to a skinny blond in the stands. 

“Natasha!” Thor called as she walked past him. She already had her flute in its case under her arm. “Who is your boyfriend talking to?”

“Whom.”

“Your boyfriend.” Thor gestured towards the sideline. 

“No, it should be…. Never mind.” She shook her head with a small smile. “Oh him, that’s Steve! He’s hilarious in a really subtle way and very nice. Let’s go say ‘hi.’” She started pulling his arm with her free hand. 

“No, I just have never seen him before, and—” Thor’s ratty shorts, stained tank top, and sweat-drenched hair compelled him to dig his heals into the turf. When she couldn’t budge him, she waved her arm over her head. 

“HEY STEVE!” Natasha yelled and the two boys at the side looked over to them. Thor saw Steve’s face light up when he realized who was ducking behind the drum. Natasha inhaled to call them over when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck across the street from the field. Everybody there shuddered in surprise at the instant thunder and a few even yelped. 

“EVERYBODY OFF THE FIELD NOW,” Band Director Fury ordered using his bullhorn. The resulting scatter allowed Thor to escape Natasha’s grip and get back to his truck. There his younger brother was already waiting with clarinet case and backpack in hand. 

“I saw that.”

“I didn’t mean to; it just happened, Loki.”

“Give me all the money you have on you right now, or I’m telling Father.”

Thor cursed under his breath as he pulled out his wallet.


	2. Rage

The second time it happened, it was before the second game of the season when the lingering heat of summer had given way to autumn’s crisp changing winds. Thor was searching for Loki, certain he would be by the dumpsters away from the watchful eyes of the faculty with some of the other woodwinds getting a quick smoke before the band line up. Instead of finding his brother indulging in his disgusting habit, Thor saw the hellions Schmitt and Strucker taking turns punching Steve in the gut while Arnold Brown held the blond’s arms behind his back. Pages of his sketchbook were scattered on the ground, ripped and shredded from its spiral coil.

Thor’s mind went blank as he felt his eyes and skin boil. He barely registered that he had rushed the group. When his fist crushed Strucker’s jaw, deafening thunder from above shook the ground where they stood and the bullies scattered. Steve reached for his precious drawings and tried to step forward, but dizzy, instead stumbled into Thor’s arms.

"It’s ok; I got you," Thor reassured as he helped Steve collect the papers then walk back to the stands where they found Jane and Darcy already camped out for the game.

"Thanks, I—"

"Steve," Thor interrupted, I’ve gotta go, but after the game, we were gonna go to the diner. Will you come with us?" Steve hesitated for a fraction of a moment, and Thor’s desperation got the better of him. "I’ll ask Barnes and Natasha to come, too."

"Yeah, I’d like to, even if they can’t."

Thor beamed and nodded his head as he took a few steps back, then turned and ran in a full sprint to where he was supposed to be getting into the rest of his uniform. Steve stayed sandwiched between the two girls as they shared their spirit blanket with him for the game. Darcy explained all of the rules and strategy to him during the plays and all about how great of a receiver her boyfriend Ian was. However, Steve missed all the action, including when Jane’s girlfriend Sif kicked the winning field goal, as his gaze was only on Thor in the bandstand.


	3. Joy

The third time it happened, it was when they had been dating a few months. Jane had assured him Old Man Hammond's field would be the best place to watch the meteor shower aside from the observatory where she'd be that night. Thor had put an inflated air mattress, pillows, blankets, and a few snacks in the bed of his truck so they would be comfortable. Away from the city's lights, Steve cuddled close to Thor under the flannel blanket and they talked while staring into the sky, waiting for the interstellar show to begin.

The boys gasped and pointed as stars began to fall; at first just a few, then like an avalanche, one or two were falling only seconds apart. After a few minutes, Steve turned and kissed Thor just below his ear at his jaw.

"I like you."

"I like you," Thor chuckled back and kissed the tip of Steve's nose. The smaller boy kissed along his boyfriend's jaw until he had crawled atop his body, kissing him again and again on the lips.

"I even _like_ like you."

"Yes, but are you _in_ like with me?" Thor teased. Steve smirked and shifted back so he could swipe a strand of hair away from Thor's face. Thor responded to the new pressure against his pelvis with a slight thrust that seemed to set Steve off. He started rolling his hips in return, grinding his slight frame against Thor's. Thor stretched up so his lips were near Steve's once more, kissing him while their clothes became more bothersome.

"May I?" Steve whispered while reaching down and fingering the buttons on Thor's fly. With an enthusiastic nod, Thor helped get them freed while Steve licked his palm then gripped both of their cocks in his hand.

The feel of Steve's heat rubbing against his own made Thor arch and drop his head back to the pillow. He held on to Steve waist to keep him from being thrown as Thor bucked into each slide of Steve's perfect soft hands. Steve's labored breath quickened until cutting out for a few moments, and the new warm slickness made Thor tremble when a panting Steve began his attentions again. He held Steve's gaze until he felt himself tensing up and his eyes squeeze shut. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," spilled from Thor's lips. Then with his first pulse, "I love you."

"I love you, I love you," Steve echoed back. The once clear skies lit in a cluster of lightning and rolling thunder. Thor opened his eyes to see Steve staring at the scene in disbelief. The heavens had opened up, letting a torrential downpour of rain loose, but within the five foot radius around the truck, it was perfectly dry.

"Thor, what...?" Steve couldn't even finish his thought. 

"Steve," Thor kissed him again at the corner of his mouth, "I need to tell you something..."


End file.
